


You found me

by Natteve



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Confusion, FBI, Jeller, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/pseuds/Natteve
Summary: Jane thought about what Reade said.Kurt is not the same with her.Is this her fault?She was confused.....





	You found me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my english :D Hope you enjoy :)

Jane thought about what Reade said.Kurt is not the same with her...  
Is this her fault? She was confused.....

FBI....professional.....UGH too confusing...not to mention her tattos....  
She had to talk to Weller...

 

The next day she searched for Weller but she found no one.

"Patterson!Where's Weller?  
"Oh he took the day off!  
"What?"  
"Yeah I know it's weird"  
"Well Thanks..."

WHAT THE HELL?thought Jane. Really? Now?  
Who knows it must be god or who knows..and it's maybe better if she doesn't tell him....

 

Jane didn't slept that night...At around 4:25 (early morning) there was a knock on her door. She took her gun from her nightstand just in case....  
She opened her door and lowered her gun when she saw it was Weller

"Weller?"  
"Doe!"-he smiled  
" Ha ha very funny!What are you doing here at this hour?  
"I wanted to talk to you...  
"Couldn't wait til morning?I'm kinda sleepy"-said Jane  
"No...."  
"Well then....come in!"

Jane made coffe for both of them

"So?"  
"So...You know I wanted to say......uhm....  
"You know what's funny?I wanted to talk to you earlier but..  
"You didn't found me...  
"Yes..."  
"So what are you wanted to talk about Jane?"  
"You came here so ..you say first-..  
" Jane just say it-Kurt smiled...  
"Well Reade said something...and...  
"What?"  
" He said that you are not the same with me....because of ME  
" Really?You know I wanted to talk about that...I really changed but that was expected from me..And that's not y-  
"I know it's the FBI and you can't..and...and..It's all my fault so...Jane stood up..I'm sorry!-she said quietly....  
" Jane it's not your fault..Kurt stood up-You're the best thing that happened to me since childhood you know...  
" Really?"  
" Yeah..he stepped closer...So don't you dare say that it's your fault..he lowered his head and whispered in her ear-Understood?"  
"Yes"-she whispered

Kurt hugged her tightly.He put one hand on her waist and the other on her back..  
"When you were kidnapped I didn't thought I'd see you again but...you came back....You found me"...Jane smiled..  
"I have to go..  
" Okay"  
" See you 4 hours later!  
" Yeah"-she laughed...  
" Bye!"  
" Bye Kurt! "

**Author's Note:**

> Well yeah I found this show and I ship them so hard :D


End file.
